Gone Overboard
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: It finally happened. Luffy fell off the figurehead, and no one noticed until the next day. Why is Nami the most worried? And what will happen on the mysterious island? Review Please! better than it sounds (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hello my peeps! Sorry 4 the wait! I just haven't had a lot of good Ideas! I hope this one is a good one! R&R ENJOY!**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy's pov.

One thought crossed my mind as I woke up from my sleep in the morning. I'm hungry. Very hungry. And as expected, I wanted food. I got out of my bed and walked to the only place that I could go literally in my sleep.

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen in search of food. 'Where did Sanji hide the meat this time?' I thought to myself.

I looked around for a while, until I found it. Sadly, he locked it up in the fridge.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Sanji asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Food." I responded simply.

"You ate 30 minutes ago!" He yelled and (literally) kicked me out, sending me flying onto the deck. "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

I quickly got up after Sanji's powerful kick and decided to sit on my favorite spot atop the figurehead, it was wet and slippery since it just rained (a lot) but I've never fallen off before, so I won't now.

Nami was tending to her makin trees, snipping at the dead branches. Zoro was taking a nap, Robin was reading a book, and Chopper was listening to Usopp's obvious lies with fascination.

"My sweet Nami-swan! I brought you a drink!" Sanji said as he practically floated over to Nami, his eyes had hearts in them.

"Thanks Sanji." Nami stated and grabbed the red beverage.

"Anything for you Dear! Do you need anything else?" Sanji swooned.

"No I'm fine." Nami stated as she watered her plants.

"How 'bout you Robin-dear?" Sanji turned to the book-reading architect.

Robin shook her head.

Sanji nodded and floated back to the kitchen. I could see him slightly moping.

* * *

It was getting dark out and Zoro awakened from his nap to sleep in the men's quarters. Robin went to the woman's quarters along with Nami (and Sanji, who was soon after kicked out) I had watch duty. And instead of sitting in the. . . um. . big thing on top of the mast, I sat on the figurehead.

I watched for a shoreline or another ship on the dark blue never-ending sea. It was SO boring. Then it started raining again.

I looked behind me to see if anyone was there, then I got off the figurehead and snuck into the kitchen. Sanji re-hid the meat and I didn't want to look for it, so I just grabbed five apples and went on my merry way, back to perching atop the figurehead.

I happily munched on the red fruit while trying to keep my balance on the slippery lamb head. The rain made it hard to stay atop, but I still stayed on it.

If I listened carefully I could hear Zoro and Sanji calling each other names like, Mosshead and Pervy-cook in their sleep. I couldn't hear anything from the woman's quarters. Although I don't really want to.

I took another bite from the crispy object when it slipped out of my hand. I made a wild grab for the delicious fruit, then I fell, making matters worse. I tried to grab onto the head, but it was to slippery with water, and I fell into the ocean.

I struggled to stay afloat, to despairingly attempt to swim, but as you know, I can't swim. Since I (Accidentally) ate a devil fruit, I am hated by the sea and cannot swim. (Which sucks since I was a really good swimmer before I ate the fruit.) So I sank, and I slowly blacked out as I ran out of breath.

* * *

**Nami's pov**

*Splash*

I was awoken by a strange noise, and I groaned as I got up.

"Nami? Did you hear that?" Robin asked, apparently also awoken by the noise.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" I asked curiously.

"It was probably just a fish, or a sea king. If it was a sea king, it doesn't want trouble considering it didn't attack us." Robin answered smartly.

"I guess your right. Good night Robin." I said and tried to fall back asleep.

"Night Nami." Robin responded, and also laid back down.

As I fell asleep I couldn't help feeling something was wrong. . Oh well.

* * *

"Nami-swan! Robin-dear! Breakfast is ready!" Sanji swooned. "Morons, come eat!"

Sanji's voice woke me from my slumber and I happily got up to eat his delicious food.

"Good morning Nami." Robin said as she stretched.

"Morning." I responded as a walked out of the women's quarters and to the table where I was served amazing food and swooned over by Sanji.

Robin soon followed and got the same treatment. Zoro and Usopp ate normally and Chopper was eating with as much manners as possible.

It was strangely quiet as we ate and I couldn't figure out why. .

"Hey Sanji, have you seen Luffy? He wasn't sleeping in the men's quarters." Usopp asked.

Thats it! Luffy wasn't here to liven things up!

"Nope, haven't seen him." Sanji said. "Have you seen where that moron is?"

"No." Robin said as she quietly ate her food.

"I haven't." I stated calmly.

"Oh NO! Luffy had watch duty last night! What if he was kidnapped!" Chopper freaked.

"He probably would've woken up the whole boat with his racket if that happened." The green-haired swordsman said.

"Well, what if he fell in the ocean?" Chopper stated less freakishly.

My thoughts instantly traveled back to the splashing noise Robin and I heard last night. I opened my mouth to speak but Robin beat me to it.

"Nami and I did hear a splash last night." Robin stated calmly.

"Why didn't you say anything woman!?" Zoro yelled.

"We passed it off as a fish." She answered.

"Ok, well do you have any proof that it was Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Lets see." Robin said as she walked out the door onto the deck. Everyone followed.

"There are apples and apple cores on and by the figurehead." Chopper stated.

"That little bastard! He stole food from my kitchen!" Sanji seethed.

"Not the point!" I yelled, panicking. "Luffy fell in the ocean! How long ago do you think it was?"

"It was about 11:25 when we heard the splash." Robin answered calmly.

"What time is it now?" Chopper asked.

Usopp looked at the clock. "It's 8:34."

"Ok that was.. . ." Sanji did the math. "over 5 hours ago! Do you think he's still alive?"

"Doubted." Robin said. "Unless he washed up on an island."

"Nami, are there any islands by here?" Chopper asked urgently.

I checked the logpose. "Yeah, we went right by one. Oops."

I smiled innocently for I forgot to check it throughout the day yesterday.

"Then turn around!" Chopper screamed. "We have to find Luffy!"

"Ok, Ok." Zoro said, walking away to turn the ship around.

In a matter of seconds the ship was going the opposite direction. The direction that Luffy was in.

"Luffy." I said sadly. "Please be Ok."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! until then, Review! It makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2 :D

私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hey! I'm Back! told ya it wouldn't take long! R&R enjoy!**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Luffy's pov.**

I was hungry, and strangely I couldn't breathe through my mouth. But my thoughts were interrupted when I coughed up water.

"Are you feeling ok?" I heard a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a girl hovering a few inches away from me.

I sat up. "Am I dead?"

She laughed. "No silly! Your on the Island of Green Sun."

I stared at the girl for a bit. She had long blue hair that went down to her waist, it was kinda curly, she had purple eyes that were really big, she was wearing a orange short sleeved shirt with a long black skirt, and freckles danced across her nose and cheeks. I bet Sanji would've swooned over her.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm Alisa, and you got here by washing up on shore. You swallowed a lot of water, so I had to preform mouth-to-mouth on you." She said somewhat pridefully.

"Ok." I responded, not really caring. Looking around, I saw that the sun actually was green. The sun made the sky turn a turquoise color, and the clouds were red. The cloud thing made no sense. "Do you have food?"

"Yes, the kitchen is over there." She pointed to the left, and I was there in a matter of seconds.

The food was whack. There were orange things that looked like sheep, purple things that had tiny spikes on it, and a lot of other stuff. Not that it really mattered, food was food. I grabbed a stringy green thing and shoved on in my mouth, along with other things that I don't know what they are.

When I was finished eating I remembered something. Reaching up to fell my head I realized it wasn't there. "Wheres my hat!?"

"Relax! I hung up your straw hat over there." Alisa said pointing to a hook on the other side of the room.

I rushed over to grab it and checked to make sure it was ok. I was relived when it was, and put it on my head. I smiled widely. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. You can call me Luffy."

"Nice to meet you Luffy." She smiled back.

Awkward silence.. . . .

I looked around. "Are you alone here?" I broke the silence.

"Yes, but my family will be back in a few days to pick me up." She answered somewhat sadly.

"Oh. Well I have to go back to my friends, bye!" I said and rushed out the door.

She followed me out. "Wait! Can you stay here until my family gets here?"

I turned to face her and saw her pleading look. "No."

"Why not?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"I have to get back to my crew. They might be worried about me, so I can't keep them waiting!" I grinned widely again.

"One more thing," Alisa asked while turning slightly pink. "your really cute, do you, have .. . . a girlfriend?"

"I have friends that are girls," I said, not really understanding. "does that count?"

She looked relieved. "No, it doesn't. It means no one will try to stop me, and I'm not breaking anyone's heart."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hold still, and close your eyes." She smiled innocently.

"Ok." I did as she said.

I heard rustling and grunting. Then silence.

"Are you do. . "

Suddenly I was hit with something hard, and I blacked out again. This isn't my day.

* * *

**Nami's pov.**

I walked onto the deck after watering my makins, staring at the big blue sea as we sailed to the island where Luffy hopefully is. I sighed 'Luffy, you better be ok.'

"Do you think Luffy is alive?" Chopper asked, walking up behind me while sniffling.

"Of coarse! Don't say such stupid things!" I whipped around and shouted at the reindeer.

"But he may not have even washed up on that island! Even if he did, it might not be inhabited, so nobody would be there to help him!" Chopper argued, tears starting to fall down his furry cheeks. "And if there were people, they might know who he is, and turn him into the marines!"

"Chopper, calm down! Luffy is fine, just like all the other times, he will be ok." I told the weeping reindeer.

Chopper started to sniff as snot came out of his nose. "But it's almost impossible to get to the Island of Green Sun! Lots of people have tried to get there and failed because the island keeper didn't want them to enter!"

"I'm sure the island keeper will let us in, don't worry Chopper, Luffy will be back in a matter of minutes. We're almost there." I soothed whiled rubbing his back.

Chopper nodded, easily persuaded, and ran to Usopp to try to cheer him up.

'What if he is dead?' My inner self thought.

'Shut up! Luffy is alive!' I argued with myself.

'You never know. He could be at the bottom of the ocean, as lifeless as Zoro's sense of direction.' My inner self told me.

'Well, I agree with the Zoro thing, but Luffy is alive! He couldn't die!' I told my inner self.

"He better be alive, or else I can't tell him I love him!"

I blushed, having no idea where that came from, I looked around to make sure nobody was watching. When I was sure I was alone, still blushing, I walked back to my room to finish one of my maps.

But I missed the rose petals that slowly floated down from the wall.

* * *

**Luffy's pov.**

I opened my eyes, even though I didn't remember ever falling asleep. Above me was a girl with blue hair and purple eyes. I sneezed, for there was a bunch of sparkly bits everywhere on my body.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"Yes! It worked!" She said. "Thank you, spell book!"

"That doesn't answer my question." I said, not really caring what she was talking about.

"I'm Alisa! Your girlfriend!" She said in mock surprise. "Do you not remember me?"

"I have no idea who you are."

"Oh no! You lost your memory! Too bad I'm all alone here." Alisa saddened.

"Do you have a boat?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Yes, but first. What is the last thing you remember." She asked.

I thought for a second, then stopped when my head started to hurt. "Leaving Alabasta."

"Were you alone?" She asked, getting more excited each second.

"Yes. I am alone on my pirate adventure." I answered.

Alisa cheered. "Yahoo! My spell worked!"

Suddenly she stopped. She looked surprised. "Your a pirate?"

I nodded. "So, where's the boat?"

"I'll tell you, on two conditions." Alisa said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The first is. . .Give me a gallon of your blood." She demanded.

"What for?" I asked, now suspicious.

"To treasure it! I may never see you again! I want something to remember you by!" She said sweetly.

"That's kinda gross. . . . . . but ok." I sand, still not really understanding. "What's the second condition?"

She smiled. "You have to wait a bit until I tell you that one."

I pouted, "Ok. . ."

. . . . . . . . . few minutes later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Nami's pov**

"I can see it!" Usopp yelled. "We're here!"

I instantly perked up at the sound I've been waiting for. I jumped from my chair and ran to the front of the boat. Then realized we had already landed, and jumped off.

"LUFFY!" Chopper and Usopp shouted at the top of their lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SHH!" Someone said quite loudly. "Be quiet!"

"Hello my sweet! What is your beautiful name?" Sanji swooned, eyes turning to hearts.

"My name is Alisa, and I assume your here to looking for a boy with a strawhat." Alisa stated.

"Yes! Do you know where he is?" I asked hopefully.

"He's resting. He lost a lot of blood." She smiled. "About a gallon!"

"Can you take me to him?" I asked, now worried

"You mean us." Zoro said, making it sound obvious.

I blushed. "Yes, I meant us. Can you take_ us_ to him?"

Alisa motioned for us to follow, and we did. She led us across the beach and to a little house. When she opened the door, I saw it was a very simple place, not much to look at, but it seemed very cozy.

"He's in there, please be quiet while entering, and tell me if he wakes up." Alisa walked to another room.

I was the first to enter, everyone else followed behind.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked cautiously.

The strawhat captain was laying on the bed on the other side of the room, he was slightly pale from losing so much blood.

"Wow. He's not snoring." Sanji said. It was true, Luffy looked as peaceful as a energetic boy could be.

"Yeah. I wish he was like this all the time." Zoro commented.

"You wish he was always sleeping?" Chopper asked confusingly.

"No I wish he was. . . . . . never mind." Zoro gave up explaining and sat on the floor.

I turned away from my friends and studied my captain. He did look very calm, it was strange.

The color returned to his skin in a flash and suddenly his eyes started to open, surprising me a bit.

"Uhhh. . . " Luffy said as he sat up while rubbing his head. "Alisa?"

"No Luffy, it's Nami!" I said enthusiastically. "We've all been so worried about you!"

"Luffy!" Usopp called, waking Zoro from his small nap.

Apparently it also brought the attention of a certain blue-haired girl, because she came running into the room. When she saw Luffy had awakened, she smiled in relief.

"I'm glad your alright Luffy. You worried me for a second." Alisa smiled wider.

Luffy looked confused. "But it was your idea."

I quickly turned my attention to Alisa, as everyone else did. Our questioning looks made her squirm with nervousness.

"What does he mean Alisa?" Robin questioned.

The blue haired girl squirmed. "I uh. . . I don't know."

"Yes you do! Your the one that asked for my. . . bluhd!" Luffy made a muffled noise as Alisa clamped her hand over his mouth.

"He's still a bit delusional." She said. "Anyway. . why don't you introduce yourselves to Luffy?"

"But we already know each other." Chopper pointed out.

"Really?" Alisa looked astonished. "You know them Luffy?"

Luffy studied each one of us for a second. "Nope."

"WHAT!" I screamed, then grabbed Luffy's vest and pulled him up to meet my face. "You better not be joking!"

"I'm not joking!" Luffy said defending, and making me release him from my death grip. "I don't know you. . .mystery people!"

"I think he's serious." Sanji said.

Luffy nodded. "I am"

"I'll check him out. Everyone leave." Chopper said.

"No need." Alisa said. "I already did."

"ok. Then why does he not remember us?" I asked.

"He either has amnesia, or the island keeper erased his memory." Alisa stated.

"I'm going to check anyway. Come on Luffy." Chopper motioned for Luffy to follow him.

"WOW TALKING REINDEER! SAY MORE STUFF!" Luffy shouted and followed Chopper out of the room.

We all watched them go. Same old captain, except without a memory.

"Island keeper?" Zoro asked, breaking the silence. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Alisa said. " But the keeper erased the memory of all the men, and without the protection the whole island died off except for me. I'm all alone now."

"How did you survive?" Robin asked.

"I like to read survival manuals." Alisa said quietly. "Don't judge."

"Wait, hold up." I commanded. "Why only the men?"

"Legend says that the island keeper is a beautiful girl who longs for a boyfriend. So she erases the memory of cute guys so they have no reason to leave. After she gains their trust she makes a copy of them and puts their soul inside of the immortal body." Alisa explained.

"How does she make a copy?" Sanji asked curiously.

"She takes some of their blood and a sample of their saliva. Then she uses a spell to create an immortal body out of the stuff she collected." Alisa answered.

"Didn't you say Luffy lost about a gallon of blood? She might be after him!" Usopp said panicked.

"No way, he's not cute. If anyone she'd be after me!" Sanji bragged.

"Why would she want you Dartboard-brow?" Zoro commented. "I'm way hotter than you."

"What did you say Mosshead?!"

"You heard me Perv-cook."

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure, I would love to beat the crap out of you."

"That's my line!"

"Let's go!"

"If you're going to fight, go outside." I said, sighing.

"Yes my sweet Nami-swan!" Sanji spewed hearts.

They both went outside and the noise of shoes, swords and insults soon filled the air.

"Sanji is kinda right though, Luffy isn't really cute." Usopp said.

"I don't know," Robin smirked. "our captain is on the adorable side."

"He is. . ." Alisa sighed blissfully.

"Do you have a crush on Luffy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, does he have a girlfriend?" Alisa asked calmly.

"N-no." I said, slightly blushing.

"Good. Then he's mine." Alisa smiled.

I felt my blood boil, and I was pretty sure steam came out of my ears. "He's not some trophy! For all you know someone might be in love with him!"

Usopp and Robin stared at me. Alisa just laughed.

"Sounds like that someone is you!" Alisa continued laughing.

"W-what! I don't l-love Luffy!" I stuttered embarrassingly while blushing.

"It seems like she was correct." Robin said calmly.

"Well then its rivalry." Alisa said, "But I warn you, I will do anything for love."

I sighed, finally giving in to my love for Luffy. "It's on girly."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it! It was a bit longer then my other one, but I hope you liked it anyway! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible! REVIEW! its not that hard.**

**Also if you haven't figured out what the blood is for, you will**

**and the next condition will be told in the next chapter!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	3. Chapter 3 :O

嫉妬は私の名前です。私の名前を拝む、それが崇拝に値するために。

* * *

**Yo! Chapter 3 is here! *Insert heroic music***

**That's all I have to say. R&R ENJOY!**

**.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Luffy's pov.**

There are way to many people on this island. There's the guy with the swords that got lost in Alisa's three room house, the guy that's always staring at the girls with hearts in his eyes, the talking meat. . .I mean reindeer, the guy with the insanely long nose, the girl that's always reading or observing, the girl with orange hair that's makes my stomach feel funny, and the one person I don't mind. Alisa.

The only reason I don't mind Alisa is because she's the only person I know! Everyone else, I don't know.

"Luffy! Do you remember anything about any of us?" The orange-haired girl asked when the talking meat. . reindeer was done looking me over. We were outside, sitting under a tree with purple leaves. It was almost sundown and the green sun was hanging over the horizon.

I smiled. "I have no idea what your names are!"

The girl sighed. "I'm Nami."

I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you Nami, you can call me Luffy!"

She started to tear up. "We already m-met."

"What's wrong? Don't cry!" I said panicking.

"I just can't believe you forgot everything we've been through! I can't believe you. . .don't remember. .me. . ." Nami sobbed.

I don't know why, but when she started crying, I felt a pain in my heart. Then I got an idea. I took off my strawhat and stuck it on her head. "Don't cry! Everything will go back to normal soon, I'm sure of it!"

Nami reached up and clutched my hat. "You. . . you just. . ."

"What?" I asked curiously. "Is that bad? Do you want me to take it back?"

"NO!" She shouted quite loudly in my face.

"Ok. ." I said, slightly confused.

Nami blushed (although I don't see why.) "Sorry, I just. . . You've given me your hat before and I think it's comforting to know you still would. .even if you don't know who I am."

I smiled widely. "I think you look cute in it!"

She blushed more. "T-thanks."

I leaned against the tree. "So when did I give you my hat before?"

Nami got a strange look on her face. "It was back in my hometown, where you saved me from a fish-man named Arlong. I was. . . ."

"LUFFY!" Alisa interrupted as she ran up to us. "I want to tell you the second condition!"

I stood up. "What is it?"

"Wait!" Nami stood also. "Condition for what?"

"The condition for leaving the island on one of her boats." I said, smiling.

"You can't leave!" Nami shouted. "You haven't regained your memory yet!"

"I don't need it." I said. "I don't know who you people are, and I don't really care. So I'm leaving."

Alisa cleared her throat. "Still here guys."

"Oh, right." I turned my attention back to her. "What's the second condition?"

"I want you," Alisa smirked at Nami. "to kiss me."

* * *

**Nami's pov**

I have to say, I was shocked. That girl was bold. I hate her so much. Knowing my idiot captain for one day and asking him to do that for a freaking boat! What kind of a moron does she think he is?!

"Ok." Luffy responded. "Not now though."

Whatever moron she thinks he is, she's probably right.

Alisa winked at Luffy, then smirked at me. She turned around and began walking away. "Alright! See you later!"

After a minute of awkward silence I spoke.

"Your seriously going to kiss her?" I asked curiously.

Luffy turned his attention to me. "Well, why not?"

I suddenly felt sad, but I don't know why. "Because you barely know her, and you don't love her."

"Well, I know you people less." He defended. "And who says I don't love her."

I think what he just said mentally destroyed me. "Do you love her?"

He thought for a second. "How do I know?"

It was my turn to think. "Well, I guess your stomach or heart feels funny when your around them, and your lonely when they're not there. . . . Also you think about them a lot. . . That's all I can really think of at the moment, but maybe. . .I don't know . ."

Luffy laughed. "That sounds like what happens to me with someone else!"

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously. "It's not Alisa, right?"

"It's not Alisa." Luffy said after he finished laughing.

"Then who?" I repeated.

He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Not telling!"

I sighed, and decided to pester him about it later. "So are you going to kiss her?"

"It depends." He said seriously.

"On what?" I asked, confused.

"The future!" He smiled.

At that moment a leaf fell from the tree and swayed back and forth until it landed on my head. I reached up and grabbed the purple object, holding it in my hand. Luffy leaned over and looked at the leaf also. Then it blew away, softly floating down on the cool breeze. I looked up and saw Luffy watching the leaf with interest. (Why? I have no idea.)

I also saw the breeze ruffling his ebony locks, it made him look really cute.

That was when I realized something. I was still wearing his hat! Reaching up, I took the hat off my head and tried to stick it on his. Sadly I didn't think of the height difference (Since he is a bit taller than me now.) It actually wasn't that much, (About three centimeters) but what really did it was my clumsiness. I tripped, on nothing.

Luffy heard my surprised yelp and turned to see what happened. I bet he wasn't expecting to see a girl falling towards him. I was right, when I fell on top of him, he fell too.

What happened next literally took my breath away.

While we were falling, in mid-air, our lips touched. We stayed like that when we hit the ground. I was on top of him, and we were kissing.

I froze in shock, and I think he did too. My face heated up, and I'm sure it was redder then a cherry. Luffy's lips were surprisingly soft and warm, nothing like rubber, more like heaven. I really wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes, but that would give away my feelings for him. So instead I broke away as fast as I could and stood up quickly. Luffy soon followed.

He started to walk to the house but stopped to pick up his hat. It had fallen during the. . . .incident.

"Good night, Nami." Luffy said, and walked the rest of the way to the house.

"Good night. . . ." I whispered, and reached up to touch my lips. They were tingling and were still warm. I walked to the house, still as red as a tomato, and paused momentarily before deciding to take a walk.

I walked along the beach, gazing at the sun as it disappeared underneath the horizon.

I sighed and continued walking, then I heard a voice in the forest.

I slowly walked closer and tried to avoid stepping on any twigs or leaves. Luckily I succeeded.

"But master, why do I have to?" I surprisingly saw Alisa talking to a girl that looked about 17. She looked sort of like Alisa, except prettier, and her hair was florescent green.

"Because I'm tired of doing things myself! Why do you think I abducted your family?" The girl asked.

"To blackmail me into being your slave." Alisa said.

"Slave? You want to know the meaning of the word slave? I'll show you." The girl held her arm up and a whip suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Alisa pleaded. "I'll do anything you say!"

"Funny." The girl smirked. "You think you have a choice. THIS IS THE TRUE MEANING OF SLAVE!"

Alisa screamed in pain as the whip's wrath was brought down upon her. Then again, and again. You could hear the girl's demonic laughter over the screams of torture.

Finally I could take no more of the horror and jumped out to protect the girl I once hated.

"Stop it!" I cried to the girl before she brought the whip down again.

"Oh, seems we have a visitor." She said, and the torture device disappeared.

Alisa was on the ground, with many bleeding scratches on her body. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, pleading for release.

"Who are you?" I asked, resisting the urge to attack this girl.

"You haven't heard of me? I am the island keeper!" She said. "My name is Horobite."

I looked at her curiously. "Thats a weird name."

Horobite smiled evilly. "Do you know what is means?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Well, too bad." She said. "You'll never know who ruined your life!"

* * *

**End of chapie! I hopes you enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R!**

**.**

**BTW: Horobite is spelled like this in Japanese - 亡びて- if you copy and paste it in like . . . . . Google translate you will find out what it means.**

**.**

**I will not post the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews. (And until I finish it)**


	4. Chapter 4 )

私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hello my peeps. THIS IS CHAPTER 4! HOORAY!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Nami's pov.

I stared at Horobite. Then got kind of angry. "I don't give a damn what your stupid name means!"

"Why not?" She responded, looking mockingly hurt.

"It doesn't matter!" I screamed, and fire seemed to evelope my eyes.

She blinked. "I'm. . .going to leave now. . ."

"No!" I seethed. A demonic aura surrounding me in rage. "What did you do to Luffy!?"

"Oh, him?" Horobite smiled. "He's going to be my boyfriend."

"He would never do that!" I shouted at the stupid girl.

She smiled wider. "Did I ever say he would do it of his own free will?"

I got angrier. "You can't make him do that! I will stop him!"

She laughed. "There is no way you can do that! My spell can only be broken by him remembering. That's very hard to accomplish!"

"Shut up! I will do it!" I shouted.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As I glared at her with the demonic aura growing stronger, she smiled and disappeared. Leaving me alone with the girl I thought to be my enemy.

"Thank y-you." Alisa said, then fell unconscious from her pain.

* * *

I carried Alisa's limp body to her house and called for Chopper. He ran in quickly from the kitchen, carrying an apple in his hoof/hand.

"Wha. . . ?" Chopper said as he saw Alisa, dropping his apple in surprise. "What happened?"

I gently set Alisa's limp body down on the couch, and made a mental note to get someone to clean the blood stains off later. "A girl named Horobite is forcing Alisa to make Luffy her boyfriend, Horobite resorted to violence, and whipped her a couple times."

Sanji, who appeared behind Chopper, picked up the forgotten apple and gave it to the fluffy reindeer. "But Luffy isn't as good looking as me Nami-Swan!"

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't in the room and there were no sounds of food being demolished coming from the kitchen.

"Uhh," Sanji exclaimed, looking around. "I don't know. Chopper, do you know where that idiot went?"

Chopper ran around the house, looking briefly in the rooms before coming back when he was finished. He shrugged."I have no idea where he is, but why don't you go look for him Nami, while I clean Alisa's wounds?"

"W-why me?" I asked, slightly blushing as I remembered _certian_ past events that occured.

"Well Nami-Swan," Sanji said as he twirled around me momentarily. "I have to find fruit from the island and make delicious food for when Alisa wakes up, then maybe comfort her and. . ."

I ignored Sanji as he continued to ramble on. "What about Robin, Usopp, and Zoro?"

"Robin is reading a book and she doesn't want to be disturbed, Usopp is looking for food because Luffy cleared the fridge already, and Zoro is taking a nap and I'm afraid to wake him because of what he did to me last time. . " Chopper shuddered at the memory and then smiled. "So that leaves you!"

I sighed. Then gave in and walked out the door I just came in, shutting it softly so I did not disturb Alisa in her unconscious slumber.

* * *

"Luffy!" I shouted as I roamed the small island. The green sun had set and now the sky looked like a pretty dark blue, but if that dark blue gets any darker I may have to acuire cat-eyes to see in the darkness. I could barely see as it was. "Luffy!"

"What?"

Looking around I didn't see where he was, but I knew I heard his voice. "Where are you?"

"Up here." He responded.

I looked up and saw a dark figure in the tree next to me, I assumed it was Luffy. "What are you doing?"

He swung his feet in the air as he answered. "Sitting."

"That's not what I meant!" I mentally face-palmed. "Why are you in that tree?"

There was a moment of silence.. . . "Why are you not in this tree?"

"Luffy!" I shouted, slightly annoyed. "Get down here!"

"Why?" asked my memoryless captain. "Why can't you come up here?"

I huffed, and attempted to climb the stationary hunk of wood. When I got to where Luffy was, I sat down next to him. "There, now can we get down?"

Luffy pouted. "But you just got up here. . ."

"Fine, I'll stay up here for two minutes." I sighed, not sure why I was giving in so easily.

Luffy smiled, satisfied. "Your name is Nami, right?"

"Yeah." I said, sadly.

There was a minute of no talking, but there were crickets and other animals and insects that made it louder. It was like a musical nature song, a pretty yet erie melody made by most of the creatures of the forest.

"Nami?" Luffy suddenly asked, breaking the minute.

"What?" I asked, turning towards him.

"You remember when we kissed?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. ." I said, blushing madly. I was sure there was heat radiating from my face, I hoped he couldn't feel it.

"Did you like it?" He asked curiously.

My face got even redder (Somehow). "Uhhh. . ." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. If I told him yes, he might feel awakward around me. If I said no, he might still feel awakward around me.

"It's ok if you didn't." Luffy said, looking at the ground. "I liked it though."

At that comment, I think my face became the new sun. "I-I. . "

"Is there something wrong with me, Nami?" He asked suddenly. "I have a sick feeling I'm forgetting something."

I calmed down a bit. "That's because you are forgetting something, baka!"

He blinked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Us!" I yelled. "Me, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper! Your crew, Captain!"

He continued to stare at me, with his big eyes. I felt a tear run down my face.

"How can I remember?" Luffy asked after a while.

"I don't know. ." I said and more tears emerged from my eyes.

I sat on that tree and cried silently. Then I felt a hand wipe my tears away.

"Don't cry, Nami!" Luffy smiled, drying my tears. "I think everything will work out for the best!"

I sniffed, and smiled back. "Thanks."

It was quiet for a moment, and I drank in the sweet sound of nature's music. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze, and Luffy's slight scent that smelled sorta good and comforting.

"You never answered me." Luffy stated.

I glanced at him in the darkness. "What was the question?"

"Did you like it?" He responded, and I swear he moved closer to me.

I blushed again, remembering what we were talking about, and gave a slight lie. "I. . . I guess. . ."

"Do you want to do it again?" Luffy asked. I might have been delutional, but I think his face turned pink.

"Wh-what?!" I said, panicking inside. "What do you mean?!"

Luffy chuckled at my panicked voice. "Do you want to kiss me again? This time on purpose?"

"N-no!" I lied. "Why would I?!"

""You said you liked it!" He pouted.

"I did, but. . ." I said in a hushed tone, still blushing. "I don't want to, if you don't remember me. . ."

He nodded, and jumped out of the tree. After landing, he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked and slid off the branch.

He turned towards me. "I'm gonna find that island keeper lady that you guys were talking about earlier."

"You heard that?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled. "Yup!"

"Oh. . " I said, then contemplated my next move. "I'm coming with you!"

I ran to catch up to him and stood by his side.

"Ok!" He smiled.

"Where do we go?" I asked, making sure he wouldn't get us lost.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in a random direction. "This way."

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention. . . .

He was holding my hand, and it was warm.

* * *

**End! I didn't actually wait until there were 5. Your treat! (I got tired of waiting) I will post again soon!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 TT

私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hello my loyal subjects. THIS IS CHAPTER 5! HOORAY!**

**(Sorry it took so long, major issues with the Am-fam) **

**DISCLAIMER! (must I do this every time?)**

**R&R ENJOY!**

* * *

Nami's pov.

Luffy dragged me along in no particular direction, his hand still clutching mine. The cool breeze whizzed past me, but the warmth of his hand heated me up. The moon illuminated Luffy in the dark of the night. I followed him in a daze as I blush from his warm, soft hand holding mine.

"Nami?" Luffy stopped and turned around, letting go of my hand. I immediately felt the sorrow of loss as his warmth left.

"Yeah?" I said, rubbing my arms as the cold hit me.

He glanced around momentarily. "I'm lost."

I felt rage build up inside of me, forgetting that he was just holding my hand. "WHAT!"

"I'm lost." He repeated, blinking innocently.

"I heard you the first time!" I yelled.

"Then why'd you ask?" He pouted cutely, crossing his arms.

I face-palmed, and looked around at my surroundings. Trees, many trees. The dense forest surrounded us every which way. The only people around was Luffy and me. We were all alone. I blushed as I realized my situation, being all alone with the one I loved. My idiotic, dense, direction-deprived crush, but still quite a valid crush.

"Are you ok Nami?" Luffy asked, inspecting my red stained face. "You're not sick again, are you?"

I shook my head, and blushed a bit more with Luffy's inspection. His eyes casually glanced over me as he checked to make sure I was normal. When he was finished, he looked back to the dense trees.

"What do we do now?" Luffy asked, glancing around.

I stared at him, his figure illuminated by the moonlight. "I. . .uh. ." I wasn't sure, everything looked basically the same in all directions. Trees to the sides, and a blueish purple up above with a few stars. The ground was just the ground, no offence ground.

"Nami?" I heard Luffy ask, and turned to face him.

I huffed, a bit angry. "What?"

He smiled at me, causing me to blush a bit. "Your hair looks pretty in the moonlight."

"W-what?" I stuttered, blushing even more. "W-where did t-that come from?"

He ignored my question, and smiled wider. "We should find a way back!"

"W-wait!" I shouted as he began to walk in a random direction. "You can't just say that and walk away! You don't even know where you're going anyway!"

Luffy stopped and turned back around. "I think. . ."

"Yeah?" I urged him to continue, my hopes rising. I had to remember that he wasn't a romantic person, so it's probably not what I think it is.

He squirmed in place. "Never mind, lets keep going."

I huffed, wanting to know more. "Come on! What is it?"

"It's nothing." He smiled. "Let's find a way back!"

I nodded, deciding to make him spill later, and looked at the stars. As I searched for the North star, I felt Luffy's eyes burning into my back. It made me uncomfortable, knowing he was watching my every move (probably exaggerating, but still. . )

"Found it!" I said happily, pointing at the bright star. I was glad I didn't have Luffy watching me any more. "Lets head that way!"

Luffy smiled and followed, trusting my navigating skills.

...

We stayed North for about an hour, until Luffy complained he was hungry.

"Naaaammmiii!" Luffy complained. "Hungry!"

I heard his stomach growl, and turned around to see Luffy lagging behind with his tongue hanging out. I smiled 'He's still the same even without his memories'

Luffy clutched his stomach as it wailed yet again. "FOOD!"

"Calm down Luffy, were almost there." I said, holding back laughter. Although I had no idea where we were.

"FOOD NOW!" Luffy roared, and rampaged ahead of me in a blur.

"Luffy! Wait!" I called as I followed the path of knocked down trees.

I followed the path for a few minutes only to find Luffy munching happily on a huge hunk of meat. He was sitting on a log surrounded by chunks of meat that were cooked already.

"Luffy, where did this come from?" I asked cautiously, eyeing the area in search of traps.

"Pfound it" He said, still chewing.

"AND YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO JUST EAT IT!" I yelled. "IT COULD BE POISONED!"

Luffy stopped eating. "Really?"

"YES!" I shouted. Swatting the meat from his hands, I pulled him off the log.

Suddenly a net lifted us off our feet. It brought with it the leaves it hid under. I squeezed my eyes shut to brace for any painful impact, but there was none, and I landed on something soft.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw bright red. Opening my eyes further, I realized the red was Luffy's vest, and I was laying on top of him. My arms on his chest and his held me close to him as we swung in the air, stuck in the net.

I blushed heavily and gently pushed myself off him. His muscular arms held me down though.

"Sorry" Luffy said as he retracted his arms.

"Aww man!" Luffy and I turned, and I heard Luffy gasp. It was Alisa, the girl who Luffy thought he could trust.

"Alisa?!" Luffy shouted, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Alisa smiled sweetly. "I came to capture you, Luffy." She glared at me. "But it seems I have caught a pest along with you."

Luffy looked around. "Who's that?"

Alisa chuckled, "It's that orange haired girl you have in the net with you."

Luffy glanced at me. "But. . .Nami isn't a pest!"

"She is to us." Alisa huffed.

"Us?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes. Us"

* * *

**Ohhh! A cliffy! How many off you hate me now!**

**T^T Please don't hate me! Your all my friends!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 030

私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I went places and didn't bring my computer, but wooo! Next chapter finished FOOLZ! R&R ENJOY**

**I no owns One Piece. Just the plot of this story.**

* * *

Nami's pov

"Yes, us"

I turned to the new voice, making sure the net didn't restrict my movements. The voice was surprisingly male. As I faced the newcomers I instantly recognized Horobite, but it was the person next to her that made me gasp.

It was Luffy. It looked exactly like him. To make things worse it had spoken! Quickly glancing over to what I knew was the real Luffy, I smirked at the blue-haired traitor.

"What is that?" I asked Horobite, who smiled knowingly.

She grasped her creation's arm. "This is the body that Luffy will spend forever in."

"What?" Luffy asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing of your concern my darling!" Alisa grinned widely.

"Then let me out of this net!" Luffy struggled.

"No." Horobite said without hesitation.

Luffy sneered then gnawed on the ropes, cutting them almost instantly. I shivered, know knowing that Luffy has more jaw strength than expected.

"Stop it!" Horobite went slightly wide-eyed, and reached out in a bad attempt to make him stop.

He ignored her, and continued chewing until a large hole was made in the net. Luffy then proceeded to jump out of the hole and calmly walk up to the three. I followed him, making sure not to get too close.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luffy asked, grabbing Horobite's shirt collar threateningly. "You wiped my memories and made those people who say they know me suffer!"

Horobite was taken aback, I could see the surprise in her usually cold eyes. "Yeah. .but. . I-"

"That's unforgivable!" Luffy interrupted, and the turned to punch his clone in the face.

Horobite let out a squeak of surprise, while Alisa gawked at Luffy's rash decision. The clone Luffy flew about fifteen feet, then hit a tree. The tree creaked, and broke, falling down loudly. Alisa gasped in surprise when the clone's head ripped off from impact, but it didn't bleed.

Horobite chuckled nervously. "I uhh. . guess I didn't make it sturdy enough. ."

"What now master?" Alisa asked curiously.

Horobite sighed. "Well, since the vessel is broken I have no more use for them. I'll kill them."

Alisa nodded, and took out a small knife. Luffy and I got into our fighting positions, and I took out my clima-tact.

_"~**SHIZEN** **RAPPU**__(1)"_Horobite said as she lifted her right arm in the air.

I squealed as plants began to wrap themselves around me. The vines were the most constricting, but the leaves made a cocoon around me to keep me in place. I looked over to Luffy, he quickly jumped out of the plants' reach and ran towards the Island Keeper.

"~_**Gomu Gomu no GATLING GUN~"**_Luffy's hands quickly punched the girl multiple times as he moved them at incredible speed.

Horobite was thrown back a couple feet. Then she wiped some blood off her face before quickly engaging in the battle once again.

_**"~CHIKYU** **SHIFUTA**(2)~"_Horobite pounded her hands on the ground and it began to rumble, then spikes ripped from the earth and attempted to skewer Luffy.

I averted my eyes from them and focused on breaking free from the green annoyances that confined me. The plants seemed to be weaker than expected and I ripped them apart without much force. After I wriggled free I quickly took hold of my Clima-Tact and made a large cloud that hovered over our little battle area. I shaped the clima-tact into a triangle and threw it into the cloud.

"~_**THUNDERSTORM TEMPO~"**_I shouted, and a few seconds after a barrage of thunderbolts erupted from the cloud. I smiled as it hit the two enemies, I wasn't worried about Luffy since he was made of rubber and lightning doesn't effect him.

Luffy walked over and stood next to me, Horobite and Alisa flung over his shoulder. They were smoking and slightly twitching from the electricity.

Luffy smiled at me, making me blush slightly. "That was awesome!"

"T-thanks. ." I smiled shyly back at him.

I noticed that sometime during the battle the green sun had risen. The island was now shrouded with morning light.

"We should get back, those other people might be worried." Luffy stated, and dropped the girl's to the ground.

"Ow. . " Horobite groaned.

"Oi" Luffy said, hitting the island keeper in the face. "How do we get back?"

"Not . . . telling. ." Horobite responded, still singed.

"Don't make Nami electrocute you again!" Luffy pouted.

"Okay! Okay! Go. . that way." Horobite pointed to the East, and Luffy flung them over his shoulder again. Earning a groan of pain from both of them.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, making me blush from contact.

..

We had gone about an hour without stopping, my blush had faded, but I still enjoyed the warmth his hand gave.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Luffy suddenly stopped and turned to me. He then let the two girls on his shoulder fall to the ground. They both looked at him with angry eyes and slightly pained looks.

"What do you want now?" Horobite was back to her self, but I guess my Thunderstorm tempo paralyzed them both.

"How do I get my memories back?" Luffy asked. My eyes widened, I had almost forgotten also.

The girl sneered. "Why should I tell you?"

Luffy's face became scarily serious. "Because if you don't I'll kill you right here, right now."

Horobite looked frightened for a moment, as did I, but quickly regained her normal look. "Well, when you put it that way. . I guess I'll give them back to you."

Luffy cheered. "Yatta!"

"But-" Horobite started.

"But what?!" I asked, rushing her.

"If you would wait, I'll tell you." She glared at me.

I nodded, and motioned for her to continue.

"I can't until I'm un-paralyzed." She continued. "So bring me to your doctor and have him cure me."

Luffy glared at her. "Do you promise?"

"Yeah yeah, I have no more use for you guys now so I just want you gone." Horobite grumbled. "I can't believe I was beaten so easily. . "

"You better help me too!" Alisa said, finally speaking.

Luffy nodded and carefully picked them back up again. He put them over his shoulder and we kept walking. I noticed he wasn't holding my wrist anymore and missed his warmth. I saw his free hand and reached out for it but pulled back when I was an inch away. I sighed, and was about to put my hand back by my side when I felt something warm enclose my fingers. I gasped and looked back up, only to see Luffy smiling happily as he entwined our finders. I blushed and looked away as he pulled me closer to him and kept walking.

I was really happy.

...O.o...

We got back to the cabin, only to be flung upon by the crew. Zoro and Robin not included, but they were smiling.

"Nami~Swan! I thought you were in danger and I would've had to save you!" Sanji swooned as he twirled around happily.

"Alisa!" Chopper said as he ran towards us. "You ran off! What happened!"

"Oi! Reindeer!" Luffy said, gaining the doctor's attention. "You have to help them, they're paralyzed."

"Hmm. . .Okay!" Chopper was slightly saddened when Luffy didn't call him by his name. "But, who's that?"

"That's Horobite, you have to heal her too Chopper." I answered, knowing that's who he was referring to.

Luffy gave the two to Zoro, who followed Chopper inside. Robin walked closer to us.

"Why do we have to help that Horobite girl?" Robin asked calmly.

Luffy turned to her. "She's gonna help me remember who you people are."

I cringed, that was kind of offensive. I saw Robin flash a look of hurt at Luffy, and Sanji did the same.

"You don't know my name?" Sanji asked.

"No idea!" Luffy smiled.

Sanji glanced at Robin and I. "What about them?"

Luffy pointed at me. "I only know that that's Nami."

"Why does he know you?" Robin asked.

I shrugged. "Spending a night together makes you remember someone's name I guess."

Sanji flipped. "You what!" He grabbed Luffy. "You spent the night together?! What did you do?!"

"Relax Sanji!" I attempted to calm the cook. "Nothing happened, we just looked for the cabin and fought some people!"

He released the captain. "Oh, okay then. Whatever you say Nami~swan!"

Suddenly Chopper came running out of the cabin. He grasped his hat so it wouldn't fall off as he ran.

"Bad news guys!" Chopper said, panting slightly as he got to us.

"What!?" I pressed.

"They can't be cured."

* * *

**He-he**** chapter fin. **

**Should next chapter be the last? Leave your answer in the comments.**


End file.
